Musical Garfielda
'Musical Garfielda '(ang. The Garfield Musical ) to odcinek z szóstego sezonu "Garfielda i Przyjaciół". Opis Garfield doświadcza na własnej skórze, że powinien poświęcać Penelopie więcej uwagi niż jedzeniu. Streszczenie Penelopa czeka na Garfielda w pizzerii, w której zamieszkuje, rozważając, co ona widzi w kocurze, który notorycznie spóźnia się na randki, gdzie sama nie spędza z nim mile czasu i jeszcze musi płacić za wszystko. Gdy Garfield w końcu się zjawia, Penny miała nadzieję, że pójdzie z nim na dancing lub do klubu muzycznego; niestety dla niej, okazuje się, że po raz kolejny spędzą randkę w restauracji. Co prawda wziął ze sobą gitarę, lecz jego występ nie robi na Penny zbyt dużego wrażenia. Kotka wychodzi zdegustowana z pizzerii tylko po to, by odkryć lepszego muzyka (znanego jako Pan Rock and Roll ) dającego występ w Kit Kat Klubie. Penny zakochuje się kocim piosenkarzu (ewidentnie urzekł ją jego głos - przyp. autora) i wraca do Garfielda tylko po to, żeby mu oznajmić koniec ich znajomości, co łamie serce pomarańczowemu kocurowi. Garfield próbuje zapomnieć o Penelopie, co tylko nasila u niego wyrzuty sumienia. Przypadkowo znaleziony sklep muzyczny podsuwa Garfieldowi rozwiązanie problemu odbudowy znajomości z Penny - poprzez przebranie za Elvisa Presleya (Garfield ma podobną tuszę jak król Rock and Rolla pod koniec jego kariery - przyp. autora) i własny koncert w Kit Kat Klubie. Penelopa wychodzi z zauroczenia Panem Rock and Rollem i powraca do Garfielda. Główne postacie * Garfield * Penelopa Postacie drugoplanowe * Pan Rock and Roll * jego kapela * koty w Kit kat Klubie Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Penelopa ma znacznie ciemniejszy odcień sierści i szminki niż w pozostałych odcinkach. * Garfield w stroju Elvisa Presleya wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak w pełnometrażowym filmie Garfield w Hollywood . * Gdy Penelopa wychodzi z restauracji, Garfield podchodzi do niej na paluszkach w taki sam sposób, jak Fred Flintstone porusza się podczas gry w kręgle. * Pan Rock and Roll wydaje się być ludzkiego wzrostu (patrz zdjęcia). * Pod koniec odcinka, w oryginalnej angielskiej wersji językowej Garfield-Elvis śpiewa "Don't you step on my blue suede paws !" ( "Nie depcz moich niebieskich zamszaków!" o ile dobrze pamiętam dubbing Jacka Kawalca - przyp. autora), co jest parodią popularnej piosenki rock-and-rollowej Blue Suede Shoes Wpadki animatorów * Gdy Penelopa śpiewa o Garfieldzie, który każe jej płacić za randki, kolor jej małżowiny usznej zmienia się z cielistego na szary. * Nie wiadomo, skąd Pan Rock and Roll zna Penelopę i w jaki sposób jest świadomy jej obecności. * Podczas pogoni za Penelopą po pierwszym występie Pana Rock and Rolla w Kit Kat Klubie, Garfield wydaje się być wyjątkowo zwinny jak na kota z nadwagą. Najlepiej widać to na zdjęciach, gdzie skacze po dachach budynków - robi to niemal automatycznie i bezbłędnie. * Na samym końcu odcinka, gdy Garfield opuszcza scenę, Penelopa skacze jak królik w jego kierunku. Galeria TGM003.png TGM004.png TGM005.png TGM006.png TGM007.png TGM008.png TGM009.png TGM010.png TGM011.png TGM012.png TGM013.png TGM015.png TGM016.png TGM017.png TGM018.png TGM019.png TGM020.png TGM021.png TGM022.png TGM023.png TGM024.png TGM025.png TGM026.png TGM027.png TGM028.png TGM029.png TGM030.png TGM031.png TGM032.png TGM033.png TGM034.png TGM035.png TGM036.png TGM037.png TGM038.png TGM039.png TGM040.png TGM041.png TGM042.png TGM043.png TGM044.png TGM045.png TGM046.png TGM047.png TGM048.png TGM049.png TGM050.png TGM051.png TGM052.png TGM053.png TGM054.png TGM055.png TGM056.png TGM057.png TGM058.png TGM059.png TGM060.png TGM061.png TGM062.png TGM063.png TGM064.png TGM065.png TGM066.png TGM067.png TGM068.png TGM069.png TGM070.png TGM071.png TGM072.png TGM073.png TGM074.png TGM075.png TGM076.png TGM077.png TGM078.png TGM079.png TGM080.png TGM081.png TGM082.png TGM083.png TGM084.png TGM085.png TGM086.png TGM087.png TGM088.png TGM089.png TGM090.png TGM091.png TGM092.png TGM093.png TGM094.png TGM095.png TGM096.png TGM097.png TGM098b.png TGM099.png TGM100.png TGM101.png TGM102.png TGM103.png TGM104.png TGM105.png TGM106.png TGM107.png TGM108.png TGM109.png TGM110.png TGM111.png TGM112.png TGM113.png TGM114.png TGM115.png TGM116.png TGM117.png TGM118.png TGM119.png TGM120.png TGM121.png TGM122.png TGM123.png TGM124.png TGM125.png TGM126.png TGM127.png TGM128.png TGM129.png TGM130.png TGM131.png TGM132.png TGM133.png TGM134.png TGM135.png TGM136.png TGM137.png TGM138.png TGM139.png TGM140.png TGM141.png TGM142.png TGM143.png TGM144.png TGM145.png TGM146.png TGM147.png TGM148.png TGM149.png TGM150.png TGM151.png TGM152.png TGM153.png TGM154.png TGM155.png TGM156.png TGM157.png TGM158.png TGM159.png TGM160.png TGM161.png TGM162.png TGM163.png TGM164.png TGM165.png TGM166.png TGM167.png TGM168b.png TGM169.png TGM170.png TGM171.png TGM172.png TGM173.png TGM174.png TGM175.png TGM176.png TGM177.png TGM178.png TGM179.png TGM180.png TGM181.png TGM182.png TGM183.png TGM184.png TGM185.png TGM186.png TGM187.png TGM188.png TGM189.png TGM190.png TGM191.png TGM192.png TGM193.png TGM194.png TGM195.png TGM196.png TGM197.png TGM198.png TGM199.png TGM200.png TGM201.png TGM202.png TGM203.png TGM204.png TGM205.png TGM206.png TGM207a.png TGM207b.png TGM207c.png TGM207d.png TGM207e.png TGM207f.png TGM207g.png TGM210.png TGM214.png TGM219a.png TGM219b.png TGM219c.png TGM222.png TGM225.png TGM225a.png TGM225b.png TGM225c.png TGM225d.png TGM225e.png TGM225f.png TGM225g.png TGM226.png TGM229.png TGM231.png TGM232.png TGM233.png TGM234.png TGM235.png TGM236.png TGM237.png TGM239.png TGM241.png TGM242.png TGM243.png TGM244.png TGM249.png TGM251.png TGM257.png TGM260.png TGM263.png TGM268.png TGM270.png TGM272.png TGM273.png TGM274.png TGM275.png TGM276.png TGM277.png TGM278.png TGM279.png TGM280.png TGM283.png TGM284.png TGM285.png TGM287.png TGM289.png TGM290.png TGM291-1.png TGM291-2.png TGM293-1.png TGM293-2.png TGM294.png TGM297.png TGM303.png TGM306.png TGM296.png TGM298.png TGM300.png TGM301.png TGM304.png TGM305-1.png TGM305-2.png TGM305-3.png TGM307-1.png TGM307-2.png Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Penelopą Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele Kategoria:Kreskówki